


The Benefits of Obedience

by kaeltale



Category: Demonheart (NWN Modules), Demonheart (Visual Novel)
Genre: (referenced, Assertive Bright, Canon Past Rape/Non-con, Chaotic Neutral Bright, Explicit Consent, F/M, Mild S&M, Panic Attacks, Past abuse/torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Raze has control issues, implied past sexual abuse, not in detail), working through trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 03:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaeltale/pseuds/kaeltale
Summary: Bright reveals more than she intends to in the dream that Raze indulges her with, but maybe... that's ok. Maybe there's more to her Infernal Patron than she ever realized... and maybe it's just possible that they aren't so different.AKA: the one where Raze is vulnerable and Bright fights to bridge the gap.This fic should have enough background detail for VN players to not feel left out. :)
Relationships: Bright/Raze (Demonheart)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 91





	The Benefits of Obedience

**Author's Note:**

> There are quite a few direct quotes from the modules here, but most of them have been altered in some way; mostly through context and elaboration. I tried to put in enough background information so VN-only fans can read it without getting lost, but this is taking place in the Chapter 2 module for Neverwinter Nights. Let me know if more details are needed anywhere!
> 
> No beta. We fall like Crowley! (Sorry, wrong fandom... hehe)  
**Updated on 06/11/2020**

My eyes blink open.

Around me are giant globes of shadow, wisps of blue light… stone block floors and walls.

Am I in a castle?

The hall is large, but empty. There’s an ornate rug, and a harp, and everything seems colored in silver and amethyst hues. I take a step, expecting the click of my boots to echo off the floor, but my feet are bare. That’s ok though. The floor is warm.

Dodging past the floating globes, I see paintings lining the wall. There’s one of Orchid, and a boat? No, that can’t be right. I don’t remember a boat… But the last one is of me, as a child. I almost don’t recognise the innocent face staring back from my mother’s lap, but I know it has to be me.

It’s all so strangely familiar.

Oh… this must be another dream…

My shoulders tense. At any moment the screams of the demonspawn child will start. I have no choice but to push through this maze, as I always do. Then I can wake up and this will all go away.

As I pass through a doorway leading into another room, I’m met with the thick perfume of amber and rose, and a warm, relaxing atmosphere. No sounds, no paralyzing doom. I don't know why, but this place feels like home.

And this must be my bedroom? The bed, with a kingly frame, is positioned at the far end; covered with inviting silk sheets, and a small mountain of pillows that beg for me to curl up on them. In front of me is a four-panelled room divider, guarded by a mirror and dresser.

I already know what I'll find in the mirror, but I can't stop myself from looking.

My face is scarred in several places - proof of the hard lessons I've learned since my release from prison - and the ugly, jagged line still runs across my throat. My reflection frowns as chills go up my spine. No matter what reassurances Raze has given me, my appearance seems to match that of the Mother of the Wingless One; foretold herald of the Apocalypse. That horrible image I saw in the Church of Ravage…

Disgusted, I turn to the dresser, pulling the doors wide to hide the mirror from sight. It's filled with clothes, all hung up neatly and sorted by color. They are my clothes, made specially for me - except that I've never seen them before.

I take out one of the frilly dresses. My mother would have loved to see me in this; old-fashioned and prudish. It brings back memories of a distant life...

What a pretty lie that life was. I tried to please mother, even going so far as to accept Mark's proposal, but I never wanted any of that. What I wanted… what I wanted…

I wanted something more, I guess. Adventure, freedom, romance; things I could never have. Maybe that's why I went to work for a witch… but now that I have those things, it’s not as perfect as I imagined. All the pain I’ve suffered to get here - is it worth it?

I shake the thought from my mind, tossing the dress to the floor, and start to shuffle through the other clothes when a pair of hooves comes clicking up behind me. The heat of another person hovers near my back, their body just far enough not to touch.

"Red looks good on you," a deep, masculine voice purrs. My heart quickens.

I instantly recognize the honeyed tone of Raze, having heard his whispers in my mind so often that I'm beginning to expect his cheeky comments on everything I do, but it's a shock to hear him speak outside of my head. My whole body feels on edge as I try to process his words.

Red? Red… Hmm… there's not a single piece of red clothing in the dresser, or on my person. Not even my amulet exists here. The only red thing in this room is the demonspawn himself…

Oh.

I turn, my cheeks burning, to find him looming over me. His eyes glow with amusement, probably gloating over my reaction. If only I could slap that grin from his stupid, beautiful face—

He is beautiful, isn’t he? I've only seen him uncloaked once before, while I was hanging from a cross in Rivera's lair, and it wasn't exactly my priority to linger on his looks. But here, in this dream, I can take my time.

He’s completely alien, demonic, and _alluring_. His double-jointed legs bend backwards, covered in dark fur so thick that he doesn’t even need clothing to cover himself. A set of claws make his fingers look longer than they are, and horns curve up from beneath his long black hair, adding to his considerable height. His leathery wings are folded up behind him, and the skin that stretches between each digit is torn, as if someone had poked holes in it. The only thing he's wearing is an amulet, the mate of my own, with a ruby cabochon that matches the color of his skin. He's terrifying, and…

Before I know it, I’m reaching out to touch the scars on his chest. If Raze disapproves of my sudden movement, he takes no action to stop me.

“Like what you see?” The arrogance in his voice is still there, but I ignore his question.

I’m too distracted by this feeling - like smooth, sunkissed stone under my fingertips. He’s a living marble statue. It takes a moment to realize that it's skin I’m touching. It's so thick,_ unnatural_, and covered in jagged scars that mar its otherwise perfect sheen. Even so, I can feel the rise and fall of his breathing and the steady rhythm of his heart.

"I'd look good on you, too." I smile, turning his words back on him.

"Without a doubt." His hand catches mine, right there, and holds it over his heart. The intimacy of the gesture leaves me speechless as his lips quirk up into a wicked smile.

What has come over me? Up until now, I've never let slip just how much of my interest Raze holds. Gods know the scoundrel would lord it over me if he knew!

I’m about to pull back, fearing I've revealed too much, but he steps away first. All his playfulness vanishes.

"There are important matters I would discuss," he says, with a twitch to his tail. "How much do you know about the dream manipulation of the demonspawn?"

"Too much." I shiver at the recollection of it all. "I told you about Thayn's nightmare, when I was released from prison. And then there are the dreams I'm having about you, as a child, and of Orchid. It's been horrible."

“I’'d appreciate it if you didn't speak of Thayn's transgressions unless necessary. I find his intentions toward you insulting,” Raze growls, but the scowl on his lips quickly fades away. "But yes, you understand the gist of it.”

With a dramatic sweep, he motions to the space around us. "Thoughts and feelings roam free here. Just like I am projecting this image to you now, I might inadvertently show you another fragment of my mind, or some hidden pain." He casts a glance to the side. "The thoughts are sometimes difficult to control, resulting in… inexplicable images, from your perspective. What you’ve seen is my pain, in your interpretation of what pain is."

Thoughts and feelings roam free? Inadvertently? The implication that our experiences are bleeding into each other is a lot to take in. I’ve seen that he has been horribly abused at some point in his short life, though he refuses to talk about it, but if I’m reliving so much of his pain, just how much does he know about me?

His gaze is suddenly overwhelming.

"I've seen a much smaller version of you being torn by a shaft of light,” I say to the floor, “begging for help, and then again, trapped in a maze. Something was torturing you."

"Who knows what is in your mind, dear,” he sounds tired, if not vaguely distracted. “From my point of view, it does make sense."

Silence fills the gap in our conversation, and I wonder what he is thinking. He’s not moving. I chance a look back up at him, but he’s staring off into the distance. It’s somewhat reassuring that he’s not watching me as closely as I’m watching him. I’m struck by an impulse…

"I attacked this younger version of you—” the words flying from my mouth. I want to catch them the second they escape, but it’s too late.

Why did I say that? I know my conscience has been heavy with this, but I never thought I'd tell him…

His eyes widen, snapping back and then narrowing on me. "Are you that disgusted with me?"

"No!" I shake my head. It's quite the opposite. "I—I thought that banishing the memory might free you from its pain… somehow." I know it doesn’t make sense, but few things do in a dream.

"Interesting…"

My eyes flick down to my feet before I force myself to look at him again. I have to make him understand. "There was a shadow, with your voice. My actions seemed to please him."

Stroking the point of his goatee, he considers my words, and then smiles at me.

It takes far too much effort to not smile back like some pining fool.

"I think you did well with your choice, dear," his head tilts inquisitively, "but I wouldn't worry about it if I were you. What happens in this dream realm has no effect on the outside world. None beside the memories you bring back with you."

I expect some snide comment over my concern for him, mocking me for caring so much.

"I am sorry, that we ended up with this… dream bond, you and I,” he says, sincerely.

He’s… sorry?

“It is not because I mind the company,” he continues, “but because I might be forced to invade your dreams from now on. If I don't make a conscious effort to protect your mind, I might trouble you with more nightmares.”

His smirk returns as he looks me over, as if sizing me up. “Why leave you in that torment, when you and I could have an exquisite time here, alone…"

Those glowing, icy eyes of his are sharp in a way that makes me feel like the rabbit to a wolf. It's dangerous to be looked at in that way… and thrilling. A smile finally slips onto my lips, and I’m helpless to deny it.

"I'm not sorry," I whisper.

His posture shifts back, almost imperceptibly, his shoulders rising just a fraction. I get the impression he's keeping his distance on purpose, despite the flirtations. I move into his space, testing this invisible boundary, and he takes a step back. He quickly covers his retreat with a nod, guiding my focus to the other side of the room.

"If you lie on that bed and think of something else, you should be able to have your own dream, with no one interfering," he explains, but I’m not letting his words distract me as I study him. "Meanwhile, I have a human world to explore and things to learn."

That sounds like a goodbye, but he lingers. His lips press into a thin line, like he's struggling to make a choice. The uncertainty looks so strange on him.

"Raze, do you need anything else?" I probe gently. It might be overstepping my role in our alliance, but he’s different in this place, somehow… I can't explain it, but like me, he’s not quite himself.

"There is… something." He speaks quietly, with concern, holding his forehead. "I do not know how you would take it, so… let us leave matters as they are."

I take a step forward, suddenly afraid that he really will leave.

"You can tell me anything.” Emotion bleeds out of me, but I can’t hold it back. There's this _longing_ in me… to make him understand that he's not alone.

Maybe, if he would only let me in—

No. There’s no way a human and a demonspawn could share that kind of bond.

I just want to return the favor he's given me; that’s all. Since he freed me from Rivera's dungeon, I've never been truly alone. He may be horrible, and rude, and entirely too full of himself, but he's been there every time I needed him. Who else can I say that about in my life?

He says he doesn't care what happens to me, and that my only value is in his entertainment - but then he crafts me a dream just to chase away my nightmares…

Maybe he deserves some comfort, too.

When he speaks again, he sounds so honest, so straightforward, even needy. "We have many enemies - many of whom wish to destroy our world. You must stay with me. We will not let them."

"Our world…?" There are undertones in that phrase I can't name.

"Your world, Bright, and my opportunity to live my life freely. If the Apocalypse happens, the Great Ravage, under any damned name… we both lose everything." His shoulders sag as he speaks, and he shifts around like he's afraid to meet my eyes. I wait for him to continue. If I speak, if I move, I feel like he might just disappear.

Is he the wolf in the room, or am I?

"So many believe that they can control it,” he says, brows furrowed, more frustrated than thoughtful. "They cannot. It will bring ruin to everyone, even us demonspawn…

"I do not believe my kin can be truly united. Only some of them will be, for a time. One will lead them, and the others will live like worms beneath him, until they grow sick of it." He grimaces as if struck, and I think I catch a flash of panic in his eyes. It's gone before I can be sure. "But before that happens, they will catch me and torture me…"

_Like Xaxo, _I realize.

A demon who shows compassion lives in constant fear. The other demons tore Xaxo apart for his choice to save Ari, and I can only imagine what they’re doing to him now, as he resurrects time and again to their cruelty.

My eyes jump back to the scars across Raze's chest and shoulders, as if the skin had been peeled off him, over and over again. Was it other demons who did this to him, or humans? What a horrible world he must live in, to be hunted by both sides of his heritage…

"They can't have you!" I growl. It sounds like a fact, and to me it is. "We will stop them. Just tell me what I need to do."

"In time." A small grin returns to his lips, and his posture relaxes. My heart beats wildly. "Right now, we are focusing on your survival. Do you see why I want you to be strong - why I want you to learn? I couldn't win all your battles for you, even if I wanted to. I can't even win my own…"

"I would do anything for you." My cheeks burn at the confession, but I can't bring myself to regret it after everything he's said. There's a passion in me, and it feels righteous.

"You… you would?" He seems taken aback by the force of my words, but he's quick to recover, giving me a look of distrust. It stings just enough to numb my tongue as he searches my face, no doubt picking up on the color I feel spreading there.

Red. Like him.

"Hmm…" he hums, and then chuckles in that low and ominous way - he is indeed half-demon, I'm reminded.

There’s something terrible and unvoiced in the air. It’s a question, or a challenge. I want to answer it, but it’s clear that Raze doesn’t want to listen.

"I have to leave," he dismisses me with a wave. "Between watching over you and some potential threats, I have little time. You will stay here in this dream until you've slept on that bed. When you wake up, it will be in the real world."

"We are finally away from everyone else… surely there is some time to spare?" I find myself rushing toward him, excuses pouring from my mouth. Not touching - not yet - but I don't want him to go.

He tilts his head in that curious, endearing way, his eyes soft and thoughtful. "Indeed, you usually find yourself in such unfortunate company. I imagine you must appreciate this opportunity, but we have talked enough."

"Talking is not all I have in mind…" I run the tips of my fingers down his chest once more, and something shifts inside of me…

Here, in this dream that's only for us, Raze isn't as high and mighty as he tries to appear. He's scared, fighting for some semblance of comfort in a world that wants to hurt him - just like me. He’s not looking for entertainment, he’s looking for protection. A true ally. For the first time, he doesn't feel so distant. Perhaps there is a chance… that I could come to love this man.

Raze looks down at me, cautious, and I smile up at him. I want to chase his doubts away.

"Are you trying to tease me, Bright?"

"No. I really like you…"

The truth slips out; another fact settling into place as I put words to what is happening inside me.

He caresses my face with the side of his claws, and I can feel my body heating under his touch. "You are being awfully agreeable, dear. I wonder what it is you are after…"

"Only you," I breathe out, heart racing. I’m not sure if my thoughts can reach him here, like they can in the waking world, but I try to get through to him in every way possible._ ‘I want you to stay with me. Please.’_

"Really now?" His eyes narrow, and he leans in to whisper in my ear. "What if I don't believe you?"

Fire floods through me, seductive and wild. If my words won't convince him, my actions must. Again and again, until he understands.

When he starts to pull away, I push up on my toes and cover his smirk with a kiss.

At first he doesn't respond. His lips are stiff on mine, with that feeling of smooth, hot stone, and just enough give to assure me that he’s a living thing. He doesn’t move or breathe. Just as I’m about to reach my arms around his neck, he jumps away, as if the kiss has burned him. He’s a vision of rage and hurt, snarling as he closes in.

"Save your tricks for someone you can fool, human!" he spits out. Before I can move, he grabs my hands and forces my arms to my sides, pulling my body up against his. He's a monster, towering over me, waiting for me to scream or fight him off.

Maybe I should be scared, but I’m not. Not anymore.

I kiss him again, firm and sure. He’s the frightened one, I know. It’s empowering to be the cause of a demonspawn’s fear, but also humbling. My next moves will determine the course of our fragile alliance from here on, and I need to get this right. I need him to understand that I’m not one of those enemies who want him to suffer.

Slowly, hesitantly, he returns the kiss as if it’s his first one. There's restraint in the way his lips brush mine, but his grip on my arms is sharp and desperate. I want all he has to offer, pushing myself into him fully, feeling the heat of his body and his breath on my cheek. The world seems less dark somehow, as I’m caught up in the whirlwind of his emotions, but it doesn't last long before he pushes me away again, causing a whimper to escape my lips.

"Raze…"

He turns away. He’s going to leave.

I have been through so much since I was sent to the gallows, I didn't think anything could truly hurt me anymore, but his rejection catches me off guard. The one person I want to trust refuses to trust me. How does he expect us to be allies like this?

When the first tear rolls down my cheek, I feel my anger rise against it. Perhaps it's another effect of this dream world, but I'm mortified by my weakness.

I open my mouth, ready to protest his cruelty, but then he shakes his head, holding up a hand, and sighs. His voice turns gentle - regretful even - as he faces me. "You don't seem to be in your right mind, dear. You will probably thank me later for not taking advantage of you."

"Can you let me decide that for myself?" I'm trembling now, adrenaline pumping through me. "I’m not so delicate that I must be protected from my own choices!"

"You would do well to trust my better judgement,” Raze counters. “As your ally I only wish for you to be happy by my side." He's putting on a sympathetic look, but that mask only serves to taunt me further.

"I want to know you!” I insist. “That would make me happy."

"Stop this!" His hand cuts across between us, frustration apparent in every line of his body. Even his tail is twitching behind him, like a giant cat.

Why does he keep talking down to me? He acts like _I’m_ the child, when I’m supposed to have been his guardian. How did we ever end up with this twisted relationship? He flirts with me so relentlessly, then tries to abandon me like I’m just some plaything!

"Do you not want me?!” I shout, at my wit’s end.

His eyes flash, a sort of madness taking him over.

"I want,” he says, moving back into my space, hovering over me like a malevolent shadow, “_all_ of you."

The words hang in the air, and his face goes oddly pale at his own outburst, the red taking on tones of greyish-pink. My head is spinning, but somehow it feels like I’ve won this battle of wills. The answer is so obvious. We both want the same thing.

"Then stop pushing me away…" I reach out slowly. He’s panicked and vulnerable and so, _so_ close to getting what he wants, if only he would let me…

Just when I think he's about to vanish, fleeing off to his lair, Raze takes my outstretched hand and brings it up to his lips. He presses a soft kiss to my palm, and then holds it to his cheek. It feels like reverence, or something just as consuming.

"You don't understand what you're asking of me," he sighs, breath tickling my wrist.

"Make me understand." I give him a hard look, meeting him with my own challenge.

Claws press into the nape of my neck as he grabs a fist of my hair and pulls just hard enough to make it feel like a threat. "You are _already_ mine, Bright, though you don’t realize it yet. I will never let you go. Do you not value your illusion of freedom, dear?"

"I do value my freedom," I reply, trembling as he holds me back.

How much freedom have I ever had? My family pushed me into accepting Mark’s proposal. Orchid turned me into a demonheart without my knowledge or consent. Lord Second had me beheaded and imprisoned for a crime I didn’t commit. Then I was placed in Brash’s care, and forced to satisfy his heartless desire. Since this whole mess started, Raze is the only one who’s actually offered me choices. He freed me from Rivera’s cell. He wants me to get strong and make my own way through the world. If he didn’t care about my freedom, he wouldn’t care about my motives for wanting to be with him. He wants me to _choose_ him.

“And,” I continue, “I think you value it as well.”

"Hmph," he snorts, unimpressed. "I value your intelligence - and your willingness to do what is in your best interests." He runs his free hand up my side, brushing lightly against my breast. He’s putting his walls back in place, and that’s ok… for now.

"Being with you is in my best interests.”

He smirks, leaning into me. He's solid, and warm, and every curve and angle of him fits so perfectly into mine. "Is it? You make a tempting argument."

Pulling me backwards, he bends down over me and I close my eyes to drown in the sensation of being caught by his powerful body. His tongue draws a line up my neck, sending a jolt of pleasure through me. When I gasp, he purrs delightfully and presses a demanding kiss into my pulse point. Gods, please don’t let this stop! I need more. I want… I—

“Raze?” I blink my eyes open, my weight suddenly shifting to stop myself from falling. I’m still in the dream castle, but I’m alone.

He's gone.

My neck feels so exposed. My whole body trembles. So many emotions are raging through me, and Raze’s absence makes no sense. I try to compose myself, breathing through a sea of anger, hurt, pleasure and desire, wiping tear tracks from my cheeks. When I finally lay down in bed to escape this dream, I've never felt so alone.

* * *

I wake to the darkness of Ari's bedroom, with my friend’s arm around my waist. She's fast asleep, cuddled into my side, but the heat that radiates off of me isn't her fault.

What the hell is Raze’s issue, anyway? Maybe that was all another trick, or just him trying to get a rise out of me - more fun at the _lowly_ _human’s_ expense.

I tell myself that, but I don’t feel like it’s true. He's saved me twice already, and he’s been looking out for me in his strange, stalker-y way. And in that dream just now; I’ve never seen him so honest. I trust him, I think… and he seems to care about me, too, but he's always pushing me away. Damn it.

I’m going to murder that bastard… I swear!

If he doesn’t drive me insane first.

Ugh, it's late. Ari’s murmuring something in her sleep. I try to pull out from under her arm without waking her up, and she grumbles again before rolling over. There’s little hope I’ll get anymore sleep like this, and I can’t help feeling restless with the way Raze left me. I need to do something. Maybe I'll go out and walk around the docks. The damp air should cool me off.

As I shift my feet onto the floor, two icy orbs approach from the dark corner of the room, like will-o-wisps beckoning me. I jump and hit a bookshelf, the minor ache in my back is just enough to clear my senses.

“Raze!” I gasp, trying not to wake Ari.

_**"Hello, dear,"**_ I hear his voice, roguish and playful, coming through my amulet.

He reaches out to touch me with his long fingers. His claws are sharp in a way that the dream world couldn’t convey, but he’s careful to just brush me with them. I nudge my face into his hand, allowing him to caress me. His luminous eyes focus in on my lips, and he tilts his head to the side; another question.

I lean up and kiss him. I’m still mad, but I am sure of what I felt in the dream. We can figure out the rest once we have a chance to talk again.

His hands find my nape. His fingers are just as warm in this reality, but his claws are cold, their touch sending shivers through me. He playfully flicks the tip of his tongue over my lips when we part. _**"Yes, you are definitely learning how to behave…"**_

I glare at him, getting ready to put him in his place. “Now listen here, you—”

"Shh!" He backs away. I can just make out the shadow of his hand, held out to me, but I place my hands on my hips and hold my ground. His glowing eyes narrow distastefully.

**"I want you to come with me,"** his voice in my head is soft and low. There’s just a hint of irritation in it.

"I thought you'd abandoned me," I whisper before taking his hand. He grasps me tight, as if to keep me from escaping, and leads me into Ari's kitchen before he responds.

"How could you think I would abandon my precious ally?"

“Hmph,” I grumble, “I wouldn’t put it past you.” Not with how easily, and often, he shuts me down in all our past conversations.

“You wound me,” he feigns, and I can picture his smirk in the darkness.

"We could have stayed where we were, instead of making me worry."

"Yes, but that was only a dream, and well… I couldn't have you moaning in your sleep with the company you were so intimately wrapped in," he says, and it’s not hard to pick up on the real contempt leaking into his words.

"Is that jealousy I hear?" A smile cracks my face.

"Of your witchling?” he snorts. “She’s not worth the effort."

"Oh, but she's such a pleasant sleeping partner. So soft and sweet beside me," I tease, and I can hear him stalking around behind me. “You should have seen how she had her arms wrapped around me while I slept.”

"Do her arms bring you comfort?" Raze murmurs with just a hint of a growl.

I nod, hoping he can see how amusing I find him. Two can play at this game!

He leans down over my shoulder and breathes against my neck. "I will _devour_ you, Bright. We will glut ourselves on such exquisite pleasures that you will forget the touch of everyone but _me."_

I gasp as his arms wrap around me and the heavy ozone of magic fills the air. In a burst of infernal flames the room melts away, and the world falls out from beneath my feet.

* * *

Once I feel solid ground again, it takes me a moment to reorient myself. Up feels like down, and my stomach turns, but thankfully it doesn't last long.

Raze is bruised and panting when I look up, he seems to be in a disarray physically, as if he has been hurt. Regaining his composure, he leans against the frame of… another bed?

"Raze, are you ok?"

"I have… strained myself,” he pants, “but I’ll recover in a moment. Teleporting another creature is more painful than you can imagine.” He sounds reproachful, but the effect is dampened by his cocky smiling.

As he recovers, I try to understand where it is he's taken me. Everything is cast in a red glow, though no source of light is apparent. The walls seem alive… like the inside of an enormous beast. An effort has been made, perhaps by Raze himself, to cover the exposed musculature of the walls with bricks, but it doesn’t provide much comfort as the pale stones seem to have a fleshy tone in the lighting.

Everything feels hot, even the air in my lungs, but it's not painfully so. It gives me the impression that I could be at a comfortable temperature without a stitch of clothing - which explains Raze's choice in fashion. There is nothing in the room beside the bed. No doors are visible, as if this space exists for only one reason - or maybe two, if sleeping counts. Though demonspawn don't need to sleep.

Four posts rise from the bed's corners, and a sheer white canopy hangs down over the sides; classy, but minimal. At least, I think it's white. It's more a shade of pink in the mysterious lighting.

Well, I've been in worse parts of Inferno than this. This might have been terrifying in my former life, but I'm not that girl anymore. I've eaten demon flesh, survived my own death, and fished through the chest cavity of a heartless man. This is nothing.

"So, are we in your wicked dungeon, then?" I turn and smirk at Raze.

"No," he says, walking toward me. The bruises on his body have disappeared with his returning strength. "But we will not be disturbed here. It's one of the many abandoned rooms within Inferno, and serves my purposes well." He motions to the bed and tilts his head at me. "Do you need an invitation?"

"Not at all." I give him my hand and he guides me to sit on the edge of the bed, like some high-born gentleman. The image of him dressed in a fancy noble's frock makes me giggle.

"I'm so glad that I amuse you, but…"

He steps in between my knees, and I feel something wrapping around my ankle. By the time I realize it's his tail, he's already pulling my legs around him, his hands gripping my thighs. My back hits the bed as I lose balance, and a squeak of surprise escapes me.

"The games have yet to begin," Raze gloats, taking dominion over the space above me as his claws drag up to the hem of my leggings.

The fearful and uncertain man from my dream is gone, replaced once more by this impervious demonspawn; shameless, and capable of anything. Was he just as exposed as myself in that fantasy?

I'm not given time to think about it - Raze's claws are tearing into the fabric at my waist, and I throw him an admonishing look. I can hardly go back to Ari without anything to wear, and it's not like I can afford a new wardrobe on a vagabond’s salary.

"Hush, dear," he stares down at me, not halting in his destruction of my clothing. "I have suitable replacements, if you desire. Though, you will have to earn them."

"And how do you expect me to do that?" I cross my arms over my chest, holding down my leather jerkin before he has a chance to tear into that, too.

"Be patient, and do as I say." He leans down and quickly licks my lips. Pressed into me so close, nothing hides his arousal - sharp and heavy against my thigh. "Let me teach you the benefits of obedience."

Heat floods through me, but I feel helpless beneath him. Trapped. My breath catches, and all my inexperience comes rushing to the forefront of my mind, in contrast with the cocksure demonspawn.

The only touch of a man I've known so far was Brash's, and that was… oh, gods!

I can't do this!

I hug my arms around my chest and turn my head away from him, not sure how to tell him to stop after everything I’ve done to convince him not to.

"I'm sorry…" I mutter pathetically, not daring to look at him. My voice sounds dull and emotionless in my ears.

He instantly releases me and moves to my side, sitting on the bed. There's enough space between us that we aren't touching, but his warmth is still present.

I close my eyes and concentrate on my breathing. I could die of the embarrassment I feel. Raze will hate me. He’ll never trust me again. Fuck, how can I trust myself? Are the scars that Brash left on me really so deep? I thought I was over what happened…

I lived. I am alive. Nothing bad is happening now. Can I just move on, please?

I feel myself falling deeper into this vortex disgust. I can’t even stop it at this point. What do I do now? I don’t want to move, let alone open my eyes. My breaths start to come rapidly. It hurts. I can’t breathe.

_‘Please just leave me alone here, Raze,’_ I think, but I don’t project the thought at him. I need to be alone. I’m about to scream—

—and then I feel his cold claws sliding into my hair.

Raze is speaking. Something comforting, in a tone I hardly knew he was capable. I try to focus.

"...and you are not alone in having to suffer under the touch of an unwanted other," he sighs. "Let me take you back."

I don't understand what he means, but I don't want to leave things like this. Instead, I think about how much I enjoy the touch of his fingers in my hair, and the warmth of him next to me. He’s not Brash, at all. Brash wouldn’t have stopped. Brash wouldn’t be doing this to me, giving me the space I need. This is Raze, and I want this closeness. I’m not going to let my past experience with that brute ruin it.

Eventually my body settles. He’s being so patient with me and, not for the first time, I wonder how a demonspawn so young can have such a mature way of handling himself. Well - aside from his occasional outbursts and obvious jealousy.

"No." I sit up. Raze is watching me with doubt, but I smile up at him and bring a hand to rest on his shoulder. He stares at it for a moment, unsure, but brings his gaze to meet mine.

"Bright, I will not ask for anything that may cause you harm or regret."

"I know… I just—" I bite my lip, looking him over, and try to build up my courage. "Can you lay back and stay still? Just for a little while?"

He blinks, and before he can argue I press his shoulder back. There’s something close to empathy in his eyes as he obliges, twisting his hooves up and scooting back to rest on the headboard. His wings spread out underneath him and lay flat to his sides as he brings his arms up behind his head. It gives the distinct impression that he will not move to touch me unless I ask him to.

I’m amazed at how willing he is to indulge my request. There must be _some_ amount of trust between us… or, at least he knows that my trauma is real enough that I’m not going to hurt him in this context.

I crawl up next to him and sit on my knees. His body - cut from stone and completely fascinating - is splayed out for me to explore, and a twinkle returns to his eyes as I take in my fill of him. My hands shake as I reach out to touch his chest. I look up and he nods at me, assuring that it’s ok. My heart flutters.

This is more like it!

I run my hands over his chest and down his sides, exploring him at my own pace. His skin seems to grow softer past the line of his waist; more pliant. I comb down into the fur on his hips - marvelling at how different a demonspawn’s body is in comparison to a human man’s - and my knuckle brushes past his soft cock.

Raze sighs contentedly.

The low sound makes my ears burn, almost hypnotic in its subtle tone. Muscles in my shoulders, ones I wasn't even aware were tense, start to relax. I spread my fingers lower, seeking out this curious part of his body. He’s sheathed at the base where my fingertips find him, and the length of him still poking out from his earlier arousal is wet with his own lubrication. No wonder I’ve never seen it hanging out before, if it hides in that stretch of skin.

I slide a finger over the tip, and his cock twitches in response.

“Be careful with that,” Raze teases from above.

“Shush!” I’m not sure if I’m imagining it, but when I look up, his face seems redder, and his smirk is more aggravating than usual. He’s holding back a laugh.

This time, I wrap my hand fully around his cock, gripping from the base, and roll the skin of his sheath up it. He sucks in a deep, shaky breath, and all his laughter comes to a decided halt.

Now _this_ is power. Definitely my new favorite way of shutting him up. After a few more tugs, Raze closes his eyes and lets me do what I want, and I turn my attention back to studying him.

He’s so hot here, pulsing, and the softness is rapidly turning solid in my hand. His cock is not quite human, as far as my experience tells me, and the differences are becoming more obvious the harder he gets. There are multiple ridges on his shaft, smooth but pronounced, and the tip narrows down to more of a point than any man I've seen while working as a healer’s assistant. He is intriguing, and exotic, and I suddenly wonder what he tastes like.

I bend lower, and look up to see if he notices. His eyes are cracked open, catching my movement, and burning with want. His breath is coming faster, his arms still pinned behind his head. The smile that curls his lips is part-invitation and part-challenge.

All at once I bury my nose into the fur of his pelvis.

I'm flooded by his scent; earthy and so close to being human, but distinctly animal in nature. It's musky, sweat-laced and warm. I shouldn’t like it as much as I do, but each breath makes me want more.

I move my legs to straddle one of his and, with a curious tongue, I lick up from the edge of his sheath to the tip of his cock. Raze groans delightfully in response. His taste is thick and salty, with a slight tang, and it makes my mouth water. I give another lick, press my lips to him, and draw out another hitched breath from my _Infernal Patron_. A growing need heats me to the core, throbbing between my legs.

I take his cock between my lips, and push my mouth around him.

"Mm," he hums. I can feel his pulse against my tongue and the rumble of his voice above me. "Bright… look at you. You're behaving beautifully, my dear."

Pride blooms in my chest. There’s something so exhilarating about pleasing him. Every ridge that slides into my mouth is a tactile seduction, tickling my tongue. My thoughts run wild.

_‘Yes, look at me now, Raze. Look at my courage, and my desire. Let me show you what I am capable of.’_

**“You are indeed fearless,”** he answers in my head.** “I might have to ravish you after all.”**

My moan is muffled by his cock in my mouth. I let my hips roll against his leg as I take him as far inside me as I can, and then slurp back up the length of him. I'm lavishing him with my tongue as I go, learning every crease and bulge like it's sacred geometry. He's intoxicating. I’m certain his body was made just for me to play with.

He groans through his teeth, eager and rumbling. I feel something brush against my back, and notice that his wings have come up around me, framing me. Possessive, but not threatening.

"So much _enthusiasm_." His voice has turned husky and rich.

Fuck… I could get myself off on the sound of him alone. His breathing is turning shallow and rapid, and the muscles of his abdomen flex with every bob of my head. His thighs shake from the force of having to keep himself in check. I can imagine him rolling me over and pinning me under him. I almost wish he would, except that I'm enjoying this too much.

Raze, what have you done to make me want you so badly?

Just when I'm starting to feel dizzy from lust, he skims his claws against my scalp and urges me to meet his eyes. I release him with one last swirl of my tongue and he bites back another groan.

"Come here, precious," he purrs between heavy breaths. "Let me return the favor."

I hesitate, caught in a place where I don't want to stop, and a need to please him further.

"Unless you would rather beg for it?" He grins and cocks a brow at me.

"No! I mean…"

"Mhmhmhm," he chuckles. "Now, don't be selfish. I promise you will enjoy this."

Curiosity peaked, I decide to give in, crawling up to lay at his side as he rolls on top of me. A spike of panic makes my heart skip, but then he's slinking back on his knees, moving lower, and the moment passes. He drags his palms against my breasts, waist, and hips, as he goes - one long, thorough caress that says ‘_you’re mine’_ without a single word. The thought of having my clothes in shreds on the floor doesn't seem so horrible now, measured against the frustration of not being able to feel his hands on me as intimately as I would like. He dips his head and kisses beneath the edge of my jerkin, rolling up the leather to find my skin.

"So soft…" he murmurs, and the hair of his goatee tickles my navel.

His claws hook around the frayed edges of my leggings, and the rip of fabric fills the air. I watch mirth darken his face as he destroys the barrier between us. Claws tear down all the way to my knees before he grips the hem and pulls it away from my body. The leggings catch around my ankles, and he shifts to the side to pull them off entirely, tossing the ruined scraps to drape over the headboard. They hang next to my head, like a banner reminding me exactly what kind of creature I’m in bed with.

With unnatural speed and grace, he brings my legs up over his shoulders, covered by his wings. His arms wrap up around my sides, and he positions himself between my thighs, kissing a line down the tender skin of my hip. I reach for him reflexively, but he has my wrists caught in his fingers before I can touch him.

He looks up with a sly tilt to his lips. "You will keep your hands above your head, or I will stop. Understood?"

I'm not sure what game he's playing with me, so I shoot him a questioning look.

He leans in and brushes the tip of his tongue lightly over the hood of my clit. It's barely a breath against me, but it's hot and electric and it makes me arch toward him. I'm already so worked up, I could die from such teasing!

"Say that you understand," he commands.

"Yes," I gasp.

"Yes what?" He cocks his head and grins up at me.

"Yes, I understand."

"Good." He releases my wrists. "Put them up above your head now. Yes, like that."

The way he has me displayed for him feels intensely erotic, even with my chest still covered in leather. Everything below my waist is exposed to his gaze and his touch, and anything he might want to do would be impossible to prevent in this position. He could have his way with me, and at this point I would happily let him, so long as he takes care of that urgent need between my legs.

Once he seems satisfied with my compliance, he moves his claws down beneath my bottom, his thumbs sliding up the inside of my thighs, so close to where I need him. He guides my legs apart, and I relax into his touch. His wings are almost like a blanket, mantling over me in a warm embrace.

I lean my head back, anticipation building, and then I feel him licking up between my folds.

"Ah!"

He hits just the right spot, with a little flick of his tongue that makes me cry out. Then his lips are on me, sucking and licking - consuming me entirely. I fight to keep my hands where they are, curling them into the sheets as pleasure shoots through me. My heels dig into his back, urging him closer, and forcing him to hold me in place.

Gods, it feels divine!

For every gasp and groan I stole from him, he’s repaying me tenfold. His lips press against my clit far too softly, and then his tongue replaces the pressure with a cruel flick, and I want to scream because it’s all so _good_, but he keeps backing off at the last second.

Fuck, I’m going to die! I need to move. I need to guide him back to that spot. It’s too much, and not enough. He's toying with me, and I know it, but I also know that if I fight him, it will all stop.

He hums against my clit, a malevolent chuckle, and I can't take it anymore! My hands fly from above me, gripping his horns, and I grind my hips into his mouth with a frenzy that catches him off guard.

"Raze! Oh _fuck_— !"

I don't even try to hold back the moans that start spilling out of me as he sucks me in, covering every part of my sex - but once more he pulls away.

"My name sounds so perfect when you're screaming it," he gloats, tickling his tongue one last time along my folds before removing himself from between my legs completely. I'm so wet, and the sudden lack of his warmth between my legs leaves me cold and miserable.

I hate him. I could slap that smug, self-satisfied grin right off his face. He is the absolute worst.

"Why did you stop?" I whine, using his horns to try to level him back at my face.

"Oh, but I thought you _wanted_ me to stop. You said you understood my request, did you not?" His stupid, shit-eating smile broadens. "Or were you testing my sincerity?"

I give him my most lethal glare.

"Don’t worry, dear,” he laughs, pulling his horns out of my iron grip as I flop back to the bed pitifully. “I'm not done with you yet."

He grabs my hips and jerks me onto my side, then slides down to fit himself behind my back, supported on one arm. His tail snakes under my waist, pinning me to his chest, and I can feel his cock pressed fully into my lower back, running a slick trail down the crease of my ass.

I hear another rip, and my jerkin goes loose from behind. He pushes the sleeve off my exposed shoulder, and I bring my arm through the loop, more than happy to discard the remaining layers of clothing that separate us. His chest is hard and unyielding, but warm; only rough around his scars. He drags his fingertips back up my arm before arcing around to cup my breast.

“So lovely,” he sighs in my ear, brushing his thumb over my nipple. The attention sends another wave of pleasure through me. Then his hand travels south… down along my ribs, skimming my flank, and tracing the line of my hip, before curving possessively over the mound of hair between my legs.

His body shifts further down behind me, lining up his cock between my thighs.

"Lift your leg above mine," he commands, his breath hot on my neck.

I do as he says this time, wondering for a moment if he picked this position deliberately; where nothing is holding me down to trap me. Side-by-side, rather than superior and inferior. It seems absurd for Raze to make that choice himself, but here we are. His fur tickles my inner thigh as his leg comes up to support mine, and the tip of his cock caresses my inner lips.

"Tell me what it is you need,” he purrs, “and _maybe_ I will give you relief."

I groan, my frustration peaking with his ridiculous games, then push back, trying to impale myself on him. He catches my hip and moves with me to maintain our distance.

"Now, now, my little pet. Don't be impatient. Do I not deserve your reverence?"

"Raze, I'm going to murder you!"

"Tisk, tisk," he clicks his tongue. "Such an unruly ingrate I've brought into my bed. Perhaps you need a reminder of _whom_ you are dealing with."

I feel him dip the claw of his forefinger into me, sharp and threatening, but with nowhere near enough pressure to hurt or damage me. At the same time, his finger curls forward, the pad of it brushing against some previously untouched place inside of me.

"Oh gods!" I whimper as my hips buck forward. "What did you just do?"

"Do you want more?" He practically growls behind me, low and dangerous.

"Yes!"

"Hmm… I am unconvinced. We both know you can do better, or need I remind you of how sweetly you pleaded on Rivera's cross?" His cock twitches where it rests against my thigh.

"You are so cruel." How could I have ever imagined that laying beside me meant anything more? Oh yeah, he was being really sweet up until he decided to be an asshole again…

The pad of his finger brushes up against me a second time, and I gasp, my hips canting to the sensation. His claw shifts with my movement, warning me not to take any desperate actions.

"Oh, but I can be kind as well - if only you would behave. Now," he removes his hand and slides his cock forward, brushing against my clit, "tell me what it is you want."

I’m ready to either break into tears, or internally combust - so consumed with lust over this sadistic jerk. I turn my head up to meet his eyes, hovering over me with a terrifying intensity, and pull him down into a kiss. He licks into my mouth, and I can taste myself on him.

Fuck it… he wins.

"I want you inside me, Raze. Please. I _need_ you…"

He smirks, gaze half-lidded and gleeful, then slides his finger up across my clit and holds me in place. In one smooth movement, he pushes inside of me to the hilt.

I’m hit with white-hot pleasure-pain, so suddenly filled and pressed solidly into his chest. It’s not exactly bad, as my body was more than ready, but the moment he entered it was like everything clamped down inside. He waits, holding me like an anchor, and starts pressing kisses into my shoulder.

“Raze…” I whisper, not sure what it is I want to say.

“Mmm,” he sighs, “_my_ Bright.”

_‘Raze, I—’_ my thoughts project, but I’m once again interrupted.

**“It’s not unexpected. Wait, and relax yourself.”**

I do as he says, willing my body to accept him. Surprisingly, it doesn’t take long before the pleasure of his warmth inside me outweighs the strangeness. The moment I feel myself relax, he starts to move, and it’s everything I wanted; surrounded by him and surrounding him, at once.

It’s safe here in his arms.

I arch back, rolling my hips to match his slow rhythm, heaving my breasts into the open air. He’s the one taking his time now, letting me feel every inch of him. A minute ago there was pain, but now I can’t imagine that fleeting setback. It’s like he belongs inside me.

I twist back to catch his lips again, and he kisses me back; open-mouthed and lecherous. Then his hand starts to move, pushing slow, firm circles around my clit.

Oh, _fuck,_ it feels amazing!

He fits so perfectly inside me as he bucks against my back. His thrusts keep hitting that wonderful spot, and his fingers draw moans out of me with every breath. I'm vaguely aware of how my tongue is swirling with his - into his mouth and back into mine in a battle of wills.

Heat travels up my spine. I'm staring out over the edge of my orgasm, ready to dive off, when his hand skims up my stomach to play with my breasts. I whimper like a child about to throw a tantrum, and he pounds into me once, hard, as if to punish my protests. He pinches at my nipple, and I feel like crying or hitting him or screaming curses. Instead, I pull my lips from his to bite my tongue, growling out wordless frustration.

He answers with a rumble in his chest. "Good…” he says between breaths, “you are learning."

His hand doesn't stop in its tortuous manipulations of my breast, but suddenly there is a pressure back on my clit. I realize it’s the tip of his tail just as his other hand sneaks up beneath my neck to cover my mouth. He starts building up speed with his thrusts.

"Come for me, Bright," he pants into my ear. "Come for me _now."_

I bite his palm and the pleasure builds as his words seduce me. In seconds lightning shoots through my body and my vision goes white. I think I'm screaming into his hand, but the sounds I make are muffled and senseless. He pushes into me hard, filling me up as I spasm around him, and I distantly hear some kind of demonic laughter echoing through the room.

I am lost, and he has won… I feel like putty in his hands, or maybe an instrument that he mastered long ago.

Slowly, my breathing steadies out, and my senses return to me. Raze is holding me close and nuzzling into my neck, whispering soft things, but I can't understand a word he says. It sounds enchanting, and guttural. It could be a spell, for all I know; some infernal magic working into my ear.

Is it… demon tongue?

I look back to search his eyes. I'm melting with feelings that I dare not name; open and pliant. Both his arms are wrapped around me, possessing me, inside and out.

"Ah, you are so beautiful like this… coming undone in my arms. Wanting and trusting, and _mine._" The word comes out like a growl, filled with more meaning than I can rightly fathom in this state of bliss. Desperation, perhaps? Need, definitely. I want to agree with him…

"That was…" I don't have words for what it was. I lean up to kiss him, and he brushes my lips affectionately. He is so gentle now. I wish he could always be this way with me.

"Yes… it was," he purrs. "Now, will you do something for me, my pet?"

I nod, more than willing to indulge him with anything he asks.

"Delightful." He smiles, then pushes up and away, sliding out of me and leaving me longing for him to come back.

He kneels near the head of the bed, and his cock bobs above me. I briefly consider sucking him off again, but instead I wait for his instruction. He takes the scraps of my leggings from the headboard and starts ripping them into long, thin strips.

"Remove the rest of your top, and roll onto your back," he says, simply and without looking down to see if I will obey. The expectation is implicit in his tone.

I do as he says, letting my torn jerkin fall to the floor. I don't feel naked at all. His presence and his gaze, turning to study me, are no longer foreign. In fact, I love the way he looks at me; his eyes so soft and knowing, like he finds every part of me something to be treasured.

"I'm going to tie your wrists down. Do you accept?" He tilts his head.

I'm curious where this is leading, and I smile and nod my agreement.

"I want you to say that you agree," he reprimands, sternly.

"I agree to anything that pleases you."

"Mhmhmhm… Music to my ears.” He straddles my waist with his furry legs. I can feel the weight of his sack between his legs on my stomach. I had barely paid any attention to it before, being so distracted with other parts of him, but I find my thoughts wandering back to that thick and musky smell.

There's so much more I want to explore. So much to touch and learn about him…

He brings my hands back above my head and then spreads my arms out in a T-shape, weaving his fingers briefly between mine. As he leans forward, and I lick a line up his stomach, and he sighs above me.

With that cat-like grace, he's off of me again, moving to one side to tie strange, looping knots into the strips of fabric. He slips one around my wrist and ties the opposite end of it to the bedpost, then repeats the same on my other side. It’s tight, but not enough to be uncomfortable or cut off my circulation, just enough to prevent me from escaping.

A chill runs through me at the sense of helplessness that rushes back. Fear and adrenaline mix, and my eyes go wide. I breathe in and out, deep and slow.

_‘I trust you, Raze. I trust you.’_ I don’t even realize my thoughts are being shared with him until I see him looking down at me with concern.

"You will tell me immediately if you want me to stop. Nothing is more important than this, do you understand?"

"I understand." I don't want to disappoint him, either way. I can do this.

"Tell me exactly what you are feeling right now."

I bite my lip, searching for the right words. "I… I'm afraid, but also… excited." I rub my thighs together, and yes… there's something about this that is undeniably stimulating. "I know you won't hurt me."

"Never, my precious. Now…" he moves down the bed, positioning himself back between my legs. "Brace yourself."

His wings stretch out, making him seem twice his size. He looks like a true monster looming above me like this. His horns twist up above his head, and his eyes glow with that eerie light, and his red skin looks the color of blood in the infernal glow of the room.

He's absolutely breathtaking.

In one, deep thrust, he claims me again. My body welcomes him without resistance, already knowing his shape like he belongs inside me. He leans over, and runs a hand down my cheek, then lifts my chin into a chaste kiss. I sigh into the kiss, and wiggle my hips beneath him, urging him to move.

Mischief lights his eyes.

"Please," is all I can say as our lips part.

He leans back on his knees, lifting my hips up and pushing to fill me completely. At this angle I can feel the entirety of his inhuman length. I grip onto the strips of fabric that tie me down, and he starts rocking into me.

At first his pace is slow, with long, drawn out thrusts from tip to hilt, like he wants to map out each sensation, but it doesn't take him long to start building speed. I lock eyes with his, and I see a wildness taking over him. All his control is being usurped by his own needs and instincts, and the way that I'm tied down suddenly makes sense.

He loves to be in control… no— He _has_ to be in control. To lose it frightens him, and there is no greater loss of control than the little death of sexual bliss. I've given myself to him in my own moment of falling over that edge.

He's afraid of doing the same…

The realization hurts in more ways than one. A greedy part of me wants him all to myself, a mirror to the madness I've heard in his voice, but another part only wants to see him comfortable with letting go; knowing that he's just as safe as I am with him. That scared, uncertain man from the dream castle is in there, buried under all his scars. What I wouldn't do to release him from that pain…

I'm pulled back to the moment as his thrusts become erratic and his rhythm deteriorates. "Say that you belong to me," he growls, bringing one of my legs up over his shoulder and holding my hips in a vice. "Say that you will never want another!"

He nearly bends me backwards with his thrusts, arching my body up to him, with his claws digging into my back. I cling desperately to the fabric restraints holding my wrists in place. He’s pushing me to my limits.

"Beg for me to claim you!"

"Raze, please… Only you—oh, gods!" I'm coming apart again, enthralled by the wild look in his eyes.

"You're mine!" he roars, biting down on the back of my leg. His incisors are long and sharp, like an animal's, but he doesn't puncture my skin. With another violent thrust, his body goes taut and still, breath heaving, and warmth spills inside me. I arc my neck to watch him, and just catch the hazy, contented look in his eyes before he slips them closed.

I almost wish he would have bitten harder, to mark me. As a demonheart, I’ve felt worse pain, and would recover quickly, but the scar would always be there. Maybe next time, I think, smiling as I nuzzle into the pillow. Gods… I hope there will be a next time.

He pulls away, easing me back down to the bed, and slipping out, having gone soft inside of me. His cum drips out and runs a sticky trail down my ass, surely making a mess of the bed. I feel thoroughly ravished, and worn. Satisfied on so many levels, but still longing for something I cannot have. I try to reach out for him to join me, but my hands are trapped in place.

He smirks at my struggle, gaze travelling over me. “It’s a shame I can’t keep you in Inferno with me,” he sighs, eyes falling to his seed between my legs. “You are far too beautiful to be left in the company of your _false allies.”_

I huff a tired laugh. “Ari is trustworthy, and I wouldn’t call Sinallion my ally.”

"I am your one true ally, my love. The others are simply a means to an end." He finally falls onto the bed next to me, reaching to tear off the strips of fabric on my wrists. Once I'm free, he pulls me into his arms and _cuddles_ his face into my hair.

"You… love me?" I choose to ignore the rest of his statement.

"Ah, did I say that? You have such attention for detail, though I am not familiar with your—” He breaks off, mid-sentence. “Nevermind. Perhaps I do…"

I feel a strange excitement in my chest and can't think of anything else to say to him.

For all his cruel teasing, and whispers of murder in my head, he can be really sweet when he wants to. It _feels_ loving, like I'm truly someone dear to him, and I want to believe that…

Because it’s just possible... that I love him, too.

How could I ever want another after this? There's no way I can tell him - I can barely accept the thought myself - but it feels like my soul does belong to him in some way. As though my impassioned pleas somehow bound me in a contract. How he would gloat if I admitted it!

Or would he?

There's more to him than I ever dreamed of, and I want to see it all.

He breathes heavily into my hair one last time, and withdraws his arms. I know we have to part eventually, but it feels too soon.

"Wait. Don't go yet…"

"You know I must. I'd not dare say that we wasted time here, but we certainly _spent_ much of it.” He gives me a severe look, warning not to question him further. “Our enemies have gone unsupervised for far too long."

"I…” I have to bite my tongue, “you're right. Just… don't leave me in the dark this time."

"Of course not, dear. Though, I hope…" He stops himself, tilting his head as if deep in thought.

"Raze?"

"This may have been a mistake, but I can't bring myself to regret it. How inconvenient.”

"I don't understand…"

"Yes, and you never will,” he snorts. "You must focus on finding a way out of Ravage - and soon. The Hunter is far too close to you for my comfort. Try not to disappoint me, dear.”

He vanishes. My brain flashes with the possibility that he might leave me here, forgetting that I can’t leave on my own, but it’s a silly thought. He wouldn’t be _that_ inconsiderate. And what did he mean, _I will never understand?_ The godsdamned, cryptic _son-of-a-goat!_

In another moment he’s back beside the bed, holding a bundle of leather and cloth. I watch him skeptically, moving to sit at the edge of the bed.

He raises a brow at me. “I _did_ promise you a replacement for your unfortunate attire.”

“Oh,” I smile playfully, “I like how agreeable you’re becoming. I wasn’t sure I had _earned_ it.”

“And here I was starting to think that you might behave yourself from now on… but alas, I am burdened with a troublesome ingrate,” he scolds, but his eyes dance at me with half-lidded approval.

"Will I see you again… soon?"

"That is not entirely in my hands.” He frowns. “Regardless, I don’t want you getting distracted from your purpose. If this _arrangement_ is allowed to dim your limited attention, it will not happen again.”

He tosses the bundle onto the bed, and turns with a swipe of his tail. I’m not sure if it’s to give me privacy as I dress, which hardly seems necessary at this point, or if he’s simply done talking with me for now. I get the sense that he’s brooding, either way, so I leave him be and begin sorting through what he has brought for me.

Thankfully, the bundle has more than clothes; including two linen towels to clean myself with before dressing. It only takes me a moment to get ready, not needing to make myself presentable when I’m only going back to sleep. Raze is glancing over his shoulder at me as I approach him.

“Good,” he says, oddly reticent.

Did I do something to insult him?

Without another word, he spins around and takes my wrist, pulling me into his embrace. In another flash of fire, the world falls away once more, and I wrap my arms around his waist - holding him for as long as I'm allowed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you have the spoons! And feel free to point out errors so I can go back and fix them. I'm on Tumblr, Twitter, and the Demonheart Discord server @kaeltale if you want to scream about our beloved Goat-Husbando with me. :D


End file.
